Hair
by texaswookie
Summary: Just a bit of a silly one shot on how I think one could answer the whole Harry should date a redhead like his mum and not a brunette.


Don't own the Potter characters just playing with JKR's.

* * *

Hermione Granger huffed in annoyance as she listened to her ginger haired friend and his sister try and reason with Harry about something that was really none of their business. If the pair of them decided to date, these two despite being each of their respective best friends had no right to tell them whether or not they should. To make it even worse, the badgering was becoming repetitive, as they were now bringing up the same argument over and over. The current one she was fairly sure was the third time that Ron had brought this subject up. It was also one of the reasons that she found the most annoying. She supposed she should tune back in and be supportive and attentive. That and counter the nonexistent points yet again. Maybe she should make a list or at least flash cards it would save on the time they spent on this.

"Harry, mate." The red eared Ron spoke in what he probably thought of as a reasonable tone. To everyone else it was a precursor to him starting to yell and spew all sorts of comments that most people didn't want or need to hear. Unfortunately Ron Weasley had learned how to yell and give his opinion from his mother. That meant loudly and often. "You and Hermione can't be in a relationship." He declared, as if it was a commonly accepted thing.

"And why is that Ron?" Harry asked tiredly, already well aware of just what it was that his friend was going to use as an argument.

Ron snorted at his friend, wondering why he hadn't been paying attention earlier. He knew that both he and Ginny had brought this up, why was his friend refusing to accept that. He was beginning to think Harry was being stubborn on purpose. Taking a deep breath Ron tried again. "It's like I said earlier, it will never work with the two of you because Hermione here isn't a redhead. Everyone knows that the Potters go for fiery redheads." He tried to tell the other teen.

"Um no offense and all Ron, but that sounds as crazy as the whole only marrying a pureblood thing." Harry returned to him. "And I'm sorry, but I really don't feel that way about you." He added after glancing at his friend's scruffy looking hair.

Ron flushed as there were several snickers at his expense over Harry misinterpreting what he was trying to get at. "What, me, no." He spluttered out indignantly shaking his head and holding his hands up as if to ward Harry off. It's not like that." He assured him, even while taking a nervous step away from his friend.

Harry sagged with relief. Well that's a good thing to hear." Or miles glad that they had gotten that misunderstanding dealt with. "Hermione and I are still dating though." Harry told his friend.

"Argh." Ron shouted. "Ginny would you try again?" He pleaded of his little sister, as he tried to regroup and come up with another plan of attack. There had to be a way of convincing his friend.

"Harry your mother was a redhead, it will be like the return of your parents." Ginny tried to tell him. "For that to happen you need someone that looks like your mum somewhat though."

"Ah Ginny, no offense and all, but I've never thought about wanting to do my mum." Harry told the girl. He looked somewhat green as he told her that. "In fact I'm pretty sure that there are several guys here who have no interest in doing their mums." He turned to look around the common room for support, he was met by affirmative nods and somewhat creeped out and disgusted shudders at the idea of doing something like that. There were some lines that just weren't meant to be crossed.

"Honestly, is that your main argument? That I'm not a red head." Hermione demanded of the pair impatiently, her tolerance for the conversation having finally reached its limit. She reached into her robes and drew out her wand. The two Weasley's flinched at the sight of her brandishing the wand. They no doubt figured that the young witch was about to show her displeasure on them. Something that neither of them particularly wanted. Harry merely lifted an eyebrow waiting to see what it was that she was going to do.

Hermione then flicked her wand and tapped her head. Everyone in the common room watched as her dark brown hair changed to an auburn color. Hermione glanced at a mirror and recast the spell making it a brighter shade of red. With a nod she turned to look at the pair of Weasley's. "Any other objections beyond the fact of my hair color?" She demanded of the pair.

The youngest members of the large family seemed to have lost their voices as they seemed unsure on just how to respond to the spell that Hermione was using. They were also scared as to just what she might do to them should they push it any farther.

"I told you that spell would be useful." Lavender noted to Hermione somewhat smugly, looking vindicated over the girl's spell use.

"Yes, it did turn out more useful than I thought." Hermione returned to the blonde girl.

"Now that Hermione is a redhead, are there any other objections?" Harry asked somewhat amusedly. Almost hoping someone would

Fred and George snickered as they watched their younger siblings flee as they needed time to come up with a counter to this. "A hair color changing charm?" One of them chortled at the simplicity of what she had done.

"That's all it took to make them back off?" The other asked somewhat incredulously.

"Well played. Congratulated both twins and then applauded the intelligent witch, which spread to the other members of the house.

Hermione blushed slightly not used to having her housemates praise her for outthinking someone. Harry and the teachers were the usually the only ones that paid attention to that sort of thing. Their praise was also nowhere near as exuberant as this was though. It was nice.

The next day Hermione was red faced again, but for an all new reason. The pair of them had entered the Great Hall, only to find something that neither of them had expected from their little prank against the more stubborn Weasley's. Everywhere the pair looked they saw that there was at least one person that had used the hair color charm to give themselves a new look. Every girl from fourth year and up was now sporting the look. Daphne Greengrass, Tracy Davis, Lavender, the Patil Twins, the Chaser Trio, and Hannah Abbot.

The pair turned to look at the smug looking Weasley Twins. "What, you thought that we were going to let it go at that?" One of the twins asked with a cocky grin.

"Could be worse." Harry told his girlfriend, as he held her so that she didn't start hexing the other girls that were now looking at Him almost hopefully.

"Oh, and how might it be worse?" She demanded of him.

"Snape and Trelawny could have changed their hair color as well." He dead panned.


End file.
